familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George James Sly (1846-1934)
|long_name=George James Sly |birth_year=1846 |birth_month=06 |birth_day=04 |birth_locality=Sydney |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1934 |death_month=05 |death_day=02 |death_locality=Sydney |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=SLY.—May 2 1934, at a private hospital, Sydney, Dr. George James Sly, B.A., M.A., LL.D., LL.B., of Darling Point, in his 87th year. : |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1884 |wedding1_month=07 |wedding1_day=09 |wedding1_address=Christ Church |wedding1_locality=St Leonards, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=SLY—YOUNGER.—July 9, at Christ Church, St. Leonards, by the Rev. Alfred Yarnold, George James Sly, LL.D., of Redmyre, solicitor, to Florence, only surviving daughter of the late C. D. Younger, of St. Leonards. :: |globals= }} Biography Obituary DEATH OF DR. G. J. SLY. 60 Years a Solicitor. MEMORIES OF EARLY SYDNEY Dr George James Sly, founder of the firm of Sly and Russell, solicitors, died yesterday in his eighty-seventh year. For 60 years Dr Sly practised his profession in Sydney, his retirement in July, 1928, marking the close of a singularly brilliant career. Dr Sly was born in Pitt-street in 1864 [sic] when that artery of traffic was a roughly metalled road. He received his early education at Calder House, which was situated at Redfern which was then a straggling suburb of the city. At school he showed exceptional promise, and he passed on to the University of Sydney, where he took the degrees of B.A., M.A., LL.B., and LL.D. In the practice of his profession Dr Sly's career was meteoric. For a number of years he engaged in private practice, then he entered into partnership with Messrs. Spain and Roxburgh. Mr Roxburgh withdrew, and the partnership continued for some time, under the firm name of Spain and Sly. Later the partnership was dissolved, and Sly and Hamilton became the designation. Then a third member was admitted, and the firm of solicitors practised under the title of Sly, Hamilton, and Russell, until in 1888, another dissolution altered the firm-name to Sly and Russell, which has been continued to the present day. Personally acquainted with the careers of every senior member of the present Bar, Dr. Sly in the past was closely associated with such well-known figures of Commonwealth history as W. B. Dalley, Chief Justice Sir Frederick Darley, the late Mr. Justice Long Innes, Sir Julian Salomans, Mr. Justice Windeyer, Mr. John Henry Want, while he had briefed such men as Sir William Cullen and the late Sir James Marlin. Of the Church of England denomination, Dr. Sly exhibited a keen interest in the branches of the Church at Strathfield, where he resided for many years, and at Bowral, where he had his country residence. In recent years he had resided at Darling Point. One of his chief interests was the promotion of Freemasonry. He was the oldest member of Lodge Harmony, and was Deputy Grand Master for New South Wales at the time that Lord Chelmsford, then Governor of the State, was Grand Master. Dr. Sly, at the time of his death, was a member of the committee of the Masonic schools, and of the Grand Lodge of New South Wales. Many years ago he was a director of the Australian Bank of Commerce, until its amalgamation with the Bank of New South Wales. He is survived by Mrs. Sly, by a son, Mr. George Lyell Sly, and by four daughters, Mrs. Harold White, Mrs. Elma Pearse, Mrs. Harry Piper, and Miss Lorna Sly. The funeral will take place this afternoon after a service at St. Mark's, Darling Point, commencing at 2 p.m. The last rites will be performed at the Crematorium, Rookwood. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Resided in New South Wales Category:Australian Freemasons